1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for drainage of fluids from room air conditioners. More specifically, the invention relates to devices for conveniently draining stagnant, condensed water which is collected in the outdoor portion of a room air conditioner, through use of a drainage lever which is conveniently accessible from the indoor side of the air conditioner.
2. Related Art
In known air conditioners, condensed water which is collected during the operation of the air conditioner is stored in an outdoor portion of the air conditioner. Often, this stagnant water has caused corrosion in the body of the air conditioner because it has remained there for an unduly long period of time. the stagnant water has remained there because of handling difficulties encountered in draining it. Therefore, it is desirable to solve the defects of known room air conditioners by providing a simple and convenient means by which the stagnant water may be drained.